Fame or Friends?
by tia25001
Summary: Lizzie just got back from Rome and was hoping for a little more than friendship from Gordo,but he seems unwilling,or is he?Lizzie gets a secret admirer,but who?Suddenly a record producer shows up,and would kill to make a record of her.The problem is she w
1. Default Chapter

*** I am in no way affiliated with Disney or anyone in the Lizzie McGuire shows (or movie), I am just a fan wanting to add to the collection of Lizzie fan fiction. Any reference to any real persons or places is purely coincidental!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Home  
  
Lizzie McGuire slammed her front door shut. She had been home from Rome less than a day, and already Matt was bothering her again. This time he was going around singing her song in a high squeaky voice and tossing his hair, obviously pretending to be Lizzie. Matt said he wished Lizzie would have stayed in Rome, right now, Lizzie wished she would have, too! She thought back to those last few days in Rome. The first day after the awkward scene on the balcony, Gordo acted really weird around her. He kept looking at her, but whenever she noticed, he turned and looked the other way. He also hardly talked to her, but when he did, it came out in a squeaky nervous voice, instead of Gordo's normal voice. Everyone else, however, treated her like royalty. Even Kate continued to be nice to her! Probably hoping the press would think she was Lizzie's best friend. The next day, Gordo acted a little more normal towards her, bet still not like his normal self. And Ethan Craft came up to her and said, " I like went and saw some chick the other day sing a song, and she looked, like, just like you! Where were you, you should have come seen her! Man, she was like your twin or somthin'" then he shook his head and walked off. That day, she went outside, the first time she had been out since she sang with Isabella. Immediately, she was swamped with reporters and fans. They all wanted the "inside story" or her autograph. She signed a couple of autographs and told her story a couple of times, making sure Gordo was a main part, for letting her get where she was. Then, she ducked away from them all and went to the Trevi* fountain, where she had first seen Paolo. She gazed at the water, wondering what else she could possibly wish for. When she looked up, Paolo was standing about twenty feet away! She really didn't feel like talking to him so she left quickly. She didn't realize however that as she was walking away, Paolo saw her out of the corner of his eye. The next day, she had to get on the plane really early to go home. So, she got on the bus to go to the airport, with Miss Ungermeyer barking orders the whole way. Once again she sat by Gordo and pointed things out, this time remembering what they had done at certain places. On the plane, she sat by Gordo again. She apologized for everything she had done in Rome again. She told him he was the best friend anyone could have. He blushed a little and accepted her apology. "Heads up, McGuire!" She snapped back to the present as Gordo, his curly hair flying in the wind, came rushing towards her followed closely by his dog, a German Shepard called Granger. Finally, Gordo stopped, and the dog tackled him, knocking him into Lizzie. They both fell into a heap on the ground with Granger on top on them. "Get off, Granger!" Gordo yelled, pushing the dog away. He got up quickly. "Sorry 'bout that," he said looking away and blushing. " Its okay Gordo," Lizzie replied. What was that all about? Granger had tackled them plenty of times before, and Lizzie had never minded, why would this time be any different? "So, you all unpacked & everything?" Lizzie asked. "Yep," Gordo replied. "It figures. Why did I even ask?" Lizzie looked at Gordo. " My stuff hasn't even made it out of the suitcase, but of course your all unpacked!" Finally, he looked at her and gave her that famous half smile. How cute! Whoa, where had that come from? Suddenly, Gordo was cute? She shook it off. She smiled back. "So are you staying for dinner?" "Would I miss the chance for some of your moms food? Never!" The two best friends smiled again and headed inside.  
  
~ How did you like it?¿? It's my first fanfic, so be nice. I will have another chapter ASAP. Until then, please review! 


	2. Secret Admirer

*** I am in no way affiliated with Disney or anyone in the Lizzie McGuire shows (or movie), I'm just a fan wanting to add to the collection of Lizzie fan fiction. Any reference to real persons or Places is purely coincidental  
  
thanks to those who reviewed!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Secret Admirer  
  
That night, after dinner, Lizzie and Gordo watched TV for a little bit, and then they talked a little about Rome, careful to avoid the subject of the balcony!  
  
"Do you remember when Ethan was trying to impress that girl, and he fell off his skateboard?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yea! That was hilarious!" Lizzie smiled, and Gordo took a deep breath. "I love her smile!" He thought. Then he blushed even though he hadn't said it out loud.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing," Gordo answered. "Nothing. Hey, look, I gotta go, my mom wanted me home early today."  
  
"Alright," she replied, getting up to walk him to the door, even though she was thinking, "He's not a very good liar," at the same time. "C ya!"  
  
"Call me tomorrow," came Gordo's answer.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Lizzie shut the front door. As soon as she did, Matt came bounding in the room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Matt asked.  
  
" You saw it too, huh?" Lizzie shook her head and walked upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. She wished things could go back to normal between her and Gordo. She wasn't sure what was happening, but something was changing between them, and she wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing.  
  
The next morning, by the time Lizzie ate breakfast, got dressed and did her hair and makeup, the mail had come. She hardly ever got mail, but she checked to make sure anyway, and there, on top, was a letter addressed in her name. There was no return address. She opened it and read:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
This is someone you know well, but probably the last person you expect. I wanted to tell you that I think you are a very special person. You are one of the prettiest, smartest, nicest girls I know. I think you deserve all the best. I don't consider myself worthy of being your friend, if that's what I am. That's all for now, but you haven't heard the last of me!  
  
Love,  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
P.S. I also think you are an awesome singer! If that's what you want to do, go for it!  
  
Lizzie was shocked! Her first thought was Gordo, but he didn't like her, did he? Then, she thought it was Ethan. That would be awesome! But he seemed to really like Kate in Rome. And all she could do was pray it wasn't Tudgeman! She had to tell someone, so she decided to call Miranda in Mexico.  
  
This was the first time she had talked to Miranda since before Rome. She told her the real inside story, and didn't leave anything out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you kissed Gordo? About time!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, but he didn't seem to like it, and what do you mean its about time?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Oh, everyone knows you two have liked each other for the longest time!" Miranda retorted.  
  
Lizzie wasn't sure what to say to that, so she let it drop. She didn't/ hadn't liked Gordo, had she?  
  
After that, they talked about Lizzie singing, and meeting Paolo, and Isabella. Miranda told her she should seriously think about singing as a career.  
  
Finally, Lizzie told Miranda about her secret admirer.  
  
"Oh that is so sweet! I wonder who it is?" Miranda gushed  
  
"That's what I called to ask you!" Lizzie sighed.  
  
"I'll kinda casually bring it up with Gordo." Miranda suggested.  
  
"I don't think it's him though, Miranda!" Lizzie sounded exasperated.  
  
"Well, we'll find out. Hey, I gotta go." "Ok. See ya."  
  
Lizzie sighed again and called Gordo to see what he wanted to do that day. 


End file.
